shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses (SF2)
There are two kinds of bosses in Shadow Fight 2. (Shadowland bosses and Eternals) Shadowland bosses are demons (who were once humans) that escaped from the Gates of Shadows when Shadow broke the "laws of the elders" by opening the gates, hoping for a worthy battle. Shadow needs to defeat the demons in order to obtain their seals and close the gates he once opened. Eternals are mysterious beings who awakened after gates are opened. The Demons are fought in the singleplayer mode, The Eternals are fought in the multiplayer mode. Demons All demons have 5 bodyguards. Players have to defeat all of the bodyguards before they can fight with the bosses. There are three rounds in each boss fight (with the exception of the Interlude fights, in which there is only one round). Each round can last a maximum of 99 seconds. There can be a maximum of five (5) rounds. Lynx Lynx is the very first demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. Lynx is the leader of a group of assassins known as "The Order". When he meets the player, he dismisses the player as a pathetic fighter, instead sending Shin to take care of the player. Lynx has five bodyguards who, once defeated, clear the way for the player to battle Lynx. Lynx's weapons are his claws - which have a moderate range, high damage and outclass most of the weapons in the first province. Lynx is also the first enemy to use ranged weapons. His special ability is that he can throw down a smoke bomb and become invisible. When Lynx is defeated, he hands over the Blue Seal. Beating him will allow the player to buy ranged weapons in the shop. If the player defeats Lynx in Eclipse mode, s/he will get his claws as a reward. During the fights with Lynx and his bodyguards, the track "Black Warrior" plays. Hermit Hermit is the second demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. He has five disciples - which take the roles of bodyguards. All of them have names based on martial art styles. Hermit is famous for his mysterious power, which is revealed to be Magic. Hermit has destroyed all other academies in the town, so he can build his own school. It is revealed that Hermit's disciples resent him and only learn from him in an attempt to discover his secret and use it for their own benefits. Dragon, one of Hermit's disciple, reveals that there is a competition, full of aspiring warriors that are trying to get a place at Hermit's academy. The winner will get to know what is Hermit's secret power. Hermit wields a pair of one-handed swords as weapon, and is the first enemy to use magic. He changes his ranged weapon to a new one each round the player defeats him. Hermit can use his magic quite often because of the fast recharge of his magic. First, he uses Lightning Arrow, then switches to Water Ball after the player defeats him twice. Hermit's special ability is that he can enter a transcendent state that allows him to summon lightning strikes at will; however, Hermit is unable to move while casting this ability, so Shadow can attack him at will. Defeating Hermit, he will reward Shadow with the Green Seal and his secret power, Magic. If the player defeats Hermit once more in Eclipse mode, s/he will get his weapon as a reward. During the fights with Hermit and his bodyguards, the track "Old Sensei" plays. Butcher Butcher is the third demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with Lynx and Hermit, he has five bodyguards. His first bodyguard is Bird, who attempts to ambush the three protagonists (Shadow, Sensei and May). She leads them to a secluded part of town saying that it will take their breath away, once and for all. Upon escorting them to her destination, she attacks, but Shadow manages to defeat her. Bird's defeat brings forth the rest of Butcher's Gang, directing the protagonists to Butcher himself. Butcher is a bandit who raises children from a young age, training them to be violent and aggressive. Butcher was introduced by name in Act II to the protagonist by Hermit, who says that Butcher has been harassing Hermit for some time now because he seeks Hermit's magic. Butcher wields a pair of meat cleavers, which cause bleeding effects on the player when s/he gets hit. His special ability is that he can stomp the ground, which causes a small earthquake; If Shadow is caught on the ground when he lands, he will lose a portion of his health as well as fall. Defeating him will reward players with the Red Seal. If defeated once more during eclipse, players will get his weapon as a reward. During the fights with Butcher and his bodyguards, the track "Sparring" plays. Wasp Wasp is the fourth demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. She is the daughter of The Pirate King. With her father missing, Wasp became the new Pirate King. As with the other demons, she has five bodyguards who have their names themed on the sea. However, the first 3 "bodyguards" are members of "New Blood", a rebel group comprised of the pirate crews that don't trust Wasp. The last 2 "bodyguards" are Wasp's loyal men. Wasp wields a green naginata. Her special ability is that she can jump off the edges of the battlefield and swoop across the screen, damaging the player; However, the attack can be dodged by rolling or a well-timed duck. After defeated, Wasp reveal that she indeed killed the Pirate King, after being manipulated by Widow. The reward for beating her is the Purple Seal. If defeated once more in eclipse, players will receive her weapon as a reward. During the fights with Wasp and her bodyguards, the track "Ship Battle" ''plays. Widow 'Widow' is the fifth demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with the other demons, she has five bodyguards named after animals particularly of cold regions, which serves as a metaphor of her cold-heartedness and indifference towards her admirers, though she does seem to hint some genuine feelings for Shadow, as he was unaffected by her charm. Her "bodyguards" are people who were mesmerized by her magic and beauty, competing for her attention, with the exception of Puma, Widow's only female bodyguard who genuinely serves Widow to help her achieve her ambitions. Widow wields a pair of fans with a leeching effect. Her special ability is that she can teleport behind Shadow and backstab him, doing a noticeable amount of damage. This can be avoided by doing a very well-timed roll, a backwards kick as soon as she teleports, or simply intercepting her before she finished the teleport. Widow hands over the Orange Seal after she is defeated. If defeated once more in eclipse, players will get her weapon as a reward. During the fights with Widow and her bodyguards, the track ''"Shadow Lady" plays. Shogun Shogun is the sixth demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with the other demons, he has five bodyguards. He is the ruler of Ivory City, a burning city near the Gates of Shadows. Shogun and his bodyguards seem to believe that Shadow is the former Prince of Ivory City, which has been deceased. A bodyguard mistakes Shadow as The Prince, reporting it to the person who is one rank higher in the hierarchy, but they don't believe the lower officer and penalize them until they themselves get beaten and so on. All of Shogun's bodyguards have certain army ranks as their names. Shogun was once a servant of the Prince, a man of royal birth. Seeing the incompetence of said Prince, and how his nation was falling to ruin because of this man, Shogun masterminded the assassination of the Prince, without the awareness of his men, and seized power for himself. While the nation was certainly stronger and more powerful than when previously ruled by the Prince, Shogun's reign showed to be tyrannical and somewhat despotic, as hinted by Shogun's bodyguards. Shogun wields a pair of a katana and a wakizashi blade - the pair of blades is called Daisho. His special ability is that he can call his bodyguards, who will come from either side of the screen at random intervals, one at a time, and attempt to strike Shadow once before "flying" upwards. The summoned bodyguards cannot be attacked. Their attacks cannot be blocked, but can be avoided. Defeating him will reward the player with the last seal, Jade Seal, as well as unlocks Gates of Shadows. If the player defeats him once more during eclipse, s/he will get his weapon as a reward. During the fight with Shogun, his bodyguards, and General's mercenaries, the track "Burning Town" plays. Titan Titan is the main antagonist and final boss of Shadow Fight 2. He is the greatest of all the demons and is feared by the other six demons. Titan can mold one's memories and thoughts, and bend someone's will with ease - in fact, most of his minions are comprised of mind-controlled people. He has many mysterious powers which make him fearsome. Titan wields a huge, two-handed sword called The Desolator. There is a handle attached on its side to aid in it's usage, since the weapon is so heavy. Titan's bodyguards mention the demon bosses before they fight Shadow; they claim that they are superior compared to the demons, and Titan thinks that these bodyguards are as powerful as Shadow. During the fight with Titan, the track "Titan Epic Fight" plays. Eternals Underworld bosses are the Eternals, they are powerful beings that have lived for thousands of years. Their domain is the Underworld. They awakened after the Gates of Shadows opened, aiming to destroy the world. A specific amount of players are needed to challenge underworld bosses. Their shield must be destroyed in a specific amount of time, that is different for each boss. After that, players can challenge them. If they lose, they can repeat the fight until they win. Every fight lasts for 45 seconds. Volcano Volcano is the first Eternal encountered in Underworld, the multiplayer mode of Shadow Fight 2. He has hardened magma as his body and fiery flame as his hair. Volcano is one of the four bosses of the first floor. He has the ability to control fire. Volcano has a shield of 1700 points which has to be destroyed within 5 minutes and 20 seconds before the players can finish him. During the fight with Volcano, the "Raids Vulcan" music plays. Megalith Megalith is the second Eternal encountered in Underworld. He is a stone-crystal humanoid being. His dungeon is a mine full of different gems. He has the ability to move earth to cause earthquakes, he has even moved continents. Megalith has a shield of 3500 points which has to be destroyed within 6 minutes and 40 seconds before the players can finish him. During the fight with Megalith, the "Raids Megalith" music plays. Fungus Fungus is the third Eternal encountered in Underworld. He is a living giant mushroom and has power to control mushrooms. He has a shield of 5000 points which has to be destroyed within 5 minutes and 50 seconds before the players can finish him. During the fight with Fungus, the "Raids Fungus" music plays. Vortex Vortex is the last Eternal encountered on the first floor of Underworld. He is a fish-human hybrid, with his humanoid traits being more dominant. He has the ability to summon huge floods. Vortex has a shield of 8300 points which has to be destroyed within 6 minutes and 30 seconds before the players can finish him. Players need to get Dan 3 before they can challenge Vortex. During the fights with Vortex, the "Raids Vortex" music plays. Fatum Fatum is the first Eternal encountered on the second Tier of the Underworld. She has the appearance of a woman with pale skin and yellow eyes. She wears a black hood and gown. Fatum has the ability to see and predict human's fate. She has a shield of 9100 points, which has to be destroyed within 8 minutes and 30 seconds before the players can finish her. Players must reach Dan 4 to challenge Fatum. During the fight with Fatum, the "Raids Fatum" music plays. Arkhos Arkhos is the second Eternal encountered on the Tier 2 of the Underworld. He is a rat-human hybrid, with his humanoid traits being more dominant. He also wears a tattered robe. Arkhos is the leader of rats. He also has gathered followers which he fed with lies. Arkhos has a shield of 9600 points, which has to be destroyed within 8 minutes and 10 seconds before players can finish him. Players must reach Dan 5 to challenge Arkhos. During the fight with Arkhos, the "Raids Arkhos" music plays. Hoaxen Hoaxen is the third and last Eternal encountered on Tier 2 of the Underworld. He is a two-headed humanoid creature, with tentacles on his back. He also has human faces covering his abdoment and one on his shoulder. He has the ability to drive people mad with illusions. Hoaxen has a shield of 9500 points, which has to be destroyed within 7 minutes and 50 seconds before players can finish him. Players must reach Dan 6 to challenge Hoaxen. During the fight with Hoaxen, the "Raids Hoaxen" music plays. ??? ??? is the unknown boss yet to be released. It is placed in the Tier 3 of the Underworld. Players must reach Dan 8 to fight it. Special Eternals Morgana Morgana is a special Eternal, encountered in Halloween 2016 in the Dungeon on the 1st Tier. It has a shield of 13666 points, which must be destroyed within 12 minutes and 40 seconds, before the players can finish it off. Players must defeat one of the Eternal Megalith-Hoaxen to get the key to a fight with Morgana to challenge her. During the fight with Morgana, the "Raids Fatum" music plays. Freeze During the fight with Freeze, the "Raids Freeze" music plays. Whisper During the fight with Whisper, the "Raids Whisper" music plays. Candy During the fight with Whisper, the "Raids Candy" music plays. Category:Bosses Category:Eternals Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Enemies Category:Characters